1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt and in particular to a belt for transmitting motion from one wheel or pulley to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional belt of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-46275 which issued on Dec. 26, 1986. In detail, as shown in FIGS. 5 through 7, the belt 10 includes main body 11 made of synthetic resin and formed into an endless configuration. In the main body 11, there is embedded a core 12 so as to increase the strength of the main body 11. The core 12 has a plurality of equally pitched rectangular shafts 13, a first plurality of wires 14 and a second plurality of wires 15. The shaft 13 is provided at one end and the other end thereof with a first reduced portion 13a and a second portion 13b, respectively. The first plurality of wires 14 and the second plurality of wires 15 are interlaced with the first reduced portion 13a and a second reduced portion 13b, respectively. The plurality of wires 14 and 15 increase the tensile strength of the main body 11 and the plurality of shafts 13 prevent deformation of the main body 11.
However, the main body 11 and a portion of the shaft 13 with which wires 14 and/or wires 15 are subject to can separate due to shearing force applied to therebetween.